


Balance Restored

by MansiJain



Series: Absolution [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter/Female Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Eleven years hence, Harry Potter is still grieving his daughter's death with his family. However Jamie has finally had a breakthrough to literally change the past. Will he turn everything around.Time travel3/3 on Absolution series





	1. Losing my right hand

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Losing my right hand_ **

"Stupefy"

"Protego"

"Stupefy"

"Protego"

"Sectum-"

"Expelliarmus."

Seated on the dining table, Jamie Potter sighs in relief. Dressed in a black jean and off-white shirt, Jamie doesn't look like a normal sixteen year old boy. He looks much older than his age. Understandably so. He is lean and six feet tall and has lightly muscled arms. With green eyes and messy black hair, he looks exactly like father though he has mother's brains. Another thing he inherited from mother is his patience.

"IT WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. YOURS HARRY POTTER."

Jamie places his elbows on the table and his face on his palms as he feels a sob building in his chest.

"It was no-one's fault Draco. Calm down. Please."

Eleven years. Eleven years is a long time, isn't it. Eleven years should be enough to heal one's wounds.

"NO. IT WAS YOUR FAULT. YOURS... MY- my daughter- my Narcissus. YOU MUST HAVE KNOWN THAT I WAS PREGNANT. YOU MUST HAVE SUPPORTED ME. EVERYTHING COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED. IT WAS YOUR FAULT."

Apparently not. Eleven years have passed and mother's madness has only become tenfold. She is not the woman Jamie spent the first five years of his life with. She is a shadow of the Draco Malfoy Jamie had known.

"All right. I accept. It's my fault. Just- please calm down. At this rate, your mind will snap into pieces. I can't lose you Draco. Please. I accept. I should have been there for you and kids. That way, Hermione would never even have wanted me. Everything would have been different. I am sorry. Please calm down."

Jamie chuckles bitterly.

"Your- your fault. Yours-"

"Yes, Draco. I was at fault. Now please calm down. Jamie is here and-"

"NO. I am not coming. I- I am not hungry."

Jamie swallows to get rid of the permanent lump that his throat has whenever he comes home for the weekends.

"It wasn't his fault Draco." Father's voice is quiet, pleading. How the time time has changed Harry Potter. Gone is the man who had a quick and dangerous temper. This is a good thing of course. Father has become calm and he doesn't get angry at all.

That's not it though. Gone is the proud business man Jamie had known. He is no longer the energetic man Jamie had met when he was five. He is not the man Jamie had looked at in awe with his deceased sister at the hotel.

Father has dark circles under his eyes and when he is not tending to mother's tantrums, he is hiding in his study. Jamie looks over most of the matters connected to the business. Most of the partnerships have dissolved. A very few are left. Jamie practically had to fight with father to keep them going.

Father agreed on the only condition that Jamie will take care of the business. Jamie is not interested in becoming a business man. He never was. He is a scientist, the first of his generation since most wizards and witches like him become unspeakables. He had refused the position. It had been offered to him when he was thirteen.

He has invented various new and useful spells. He is also interested in time travel and has done deep research on the subject. Apart from being a scientist, he is also a national quidditch player. In fact, he is the youngest seeker in the wizarding history since he was only ten when father had taken him to a match at Hogwarts and the seeker of the Slytherin team had fallen ill. He had requested to be allowed to fly and Slytherin had won.

Since he was only ten, he only went to Hogwarts to practice with the team or to research in the library. Father is proud of him. Father is the one who has trained Jamie. Jamie wonders why father never tried for the national quidditch teams.

"I am not saying that. Tell him that I miss him." It's the truth. Mother misses him. She loves him. She just can't stand to see him. He knows why. He is a master leglimens and can study people quite well. He reminds her of his twin sister, Narcissus, Narcissus who died eleven years ago to save Jamie. She blames him, if only a bit and that bit is enough. He doesn't begrudge her. He blames himself too.

"He is our son, Draco. You tolerated my anger so that he- they could know me. You love him. He needs you." Father whispers. He sounds defeated. Jamie can understand. Mother is a true Malfoy. She will not agree. She will not see him. She will not come. She is as adamant as they come.

Jamie swallows again when he hears mother's quiet words, "Of course, I love him. I can't help but search for Narcissus when he is in front of me. I- please just go Harry. He must have one of his parents atleast. Leave me alone." By the end, her tone is rude and snappish.

Jamie closes his eyes as father comes out of his bedroom.

"Jamie." Father whispers and Jamie's eyes open slowly to look at him. Father's green eyes have huge dark circles. There is a scar left by nails on his right cheek. He is wearing a shirt and trousers and is smiling tightly at Jamie. He is limping a bit. Jamie's hands clench in tight fists.

This is just another proof of mother's madness. Father never raises his hand on her. He only ever tries to calm her down, never mind that mother doesn't think twice before slapping father now or throwing a punch at him or tripping him. She is punishing him for Narcissus's death and it's not fair but it's how it is.

Father loves mother and is not helpless. He is the most powerful wizard Jamie has ever known and that's including Albus Dumbledore and Uncle Severus. Jamie wonders if mother even understands the pain father bears on a daily basis so that mother can let her pain out.

"How are you father?" Jamie asks him before embracing him tightly. His heart aches for his parents because mother loves father too. He has heard mother sob for nights after rowing with father that's why he has suspicions about mother knowing that father tolerates her much more than it's rational.

But then, their love has never been rational. Who waits for someone for seventeen years? Who forgives a man who has literally slapped you and insulted you in every way possible and has even asked you to just go and die?

"As good as I can be." Father whispers and sits down. Blinky serves dinner, her eyes huge and watery. Blinky's and Slinky's melancholic eyes have become permanent too.

What Jamie won't do to change the past, of having once chance to change only a few things. Narcissus's death had motivated him to study time travel and after doing an extensive research, he has finally come to a conclusion. He needs to talk to Dumbledore about it.

"Mother- mother is well?" Jamie asks softly, hesitantly. Father watches him with sad eyes.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Father asks him and Jamie nods.

"I don't want you to-" Father starts and Jamie cuts him off, "Don't baby me father. Let me become an ear for you. You won't let me help you with anything else. You won't even let me speak to mother about this. This- this is not healthy or rational."

"You already help me enough. When has anything about Draco and me been rational, Jamie. It's okay. I love her." Father goes on.

"I understand." Jamie replies and changes the topic. He tells father about his grades and a few spells that he has invented. The ministry is purchasing them from him and a few publishers have approached him to write a book on spell inventions and time travel. Father looks at him with pride in his eyes. His eyes are glowing and Jamie's cheeks become red when father looks at him and congratulates him for bagging another victory for Britain.

Yet, he can see pain in father's eyes. He misses Narcissus, Jamie  _can't_  empathize with him. He doesn't know how father feels. He had a very few days to spend with his own daughter. Justice calls for him to be angry with mother. Jamie has never heard him accuse mother of anything though so Jamie can't be sure.

After dinner, Jamie places father's arm around his shoulders and helps him towards his bedroom. Mother doesn't sleep with father now. She sleeps alone and sometimes when Jamie gets up to make a coffee for himself, he catches mother tip toeing towards father's room with shaking shoulders and Narcissus's teddy bear clutched in her arms.

Mother keeps her bedroom locked though father never does.

One would think that father loves mother more than mother loves father but Jamie knows that it isn't true. Sighing, he walks out of father's room.

"Keep the door a bit open Jamie. Your mother might come after I sleep." Father calls and Jamie sighs before replying, "Yes father."

With quiet steps and a heavy heart he walks towards his own bedroom. Father and mother are not the only one who miss Narcissus.

Sometimes it feels that he has lost his right hand. Sometimes, it becomes impossible to go on. Sometimes, he wants to die to be reunited with his twin sister.

But Jamie must live. Father and mother won't be able to live through his death. He must go on and talk to Dumbledore, even if this is the bloody twentieth time he has come to a conclusion. He must keep on trying even if it takes twenty decades for him to make it possible.

XXXX


	2. Compelled to Change

**_ Chapter-2 _ **

**_Compelled to Change_ **

Lucius Malfoy had once been an arrogant man. Those were the days when wizards and witches used to be terrified of him. He used to take great pleasure in making them squirm by simply staring down at them. He used to be a very proud man. Time has changed though and so has he. His daughter played a very big role in changing him.

What use was his pride when his own daughter was so afraid of him that she didn't even visit him. He had realized his mistake when Blaise Zabini had stood in front of him and had threatened to murder him if he raised a hand at Draco ever again. He had wanted to improve his relationship with his daughter but the damage was already done.

Even after she reconciled with Potter and he gave her his blessings, she didn't completely look him in his eyes. He would invite her with her family to have dinner with them and she would think that it was a summon, that he was going to scold her for something. It took a great deal of effort and time to make her realize that he had changed. For once he changed the way he carried himself and started smiling more. He meditated just like Narcissa suggested and calmed down with time. The need to change had become a necessity. After Narcissus died, Draco curled upon herself. Potter loved her and did his best but he can't replace her parents.

He knew that she needed them and it won't happen until she is completely comfortable in his presence.

He started visiting her more and telling her about his business deals and such. He spoke to her about Jamie and Narcissa and Potter. He even played some muggle games with her. He requested Potter to teach them to him. He loved his daughter and will always do.

No matter how much he wants, he can not change the past. He can blame his father for allowing him to marry so early. He was young and aggressive but he knows he has only himself to blame.

And now the past can't be changed so he can only improve the future. So he tried and slowly and gradually Draco started opening up to him. She was grieving and eleven years have passed. She is still grieving. She is closer to her mother than she is to him but she talks to him now. She sits with him because she wishes to not because he wishes her to and that is something.

Most of the times her eyes are shadowed. Time heals wounds and it healed his. He still feels the absence of Narcissus but it had become tolerable now. Narcissa cries sometimes in the darkness of the night and he comforts her.

Lucius knows that Potter tries to comfort Draco too but Draco doesn't let him. She fights with him and the man takes everything she throws at him. He has never been able to understand their relationship and will never do.

He wants Draco to heal. He wants her to be happy. That's what compels Lucius to agree with the ludicrous idea his grandson is suggesting right now.

Granted he is Potter's son but this is beyond anything Lucius could have imagined. Even Potter wouldn't think of it. On second thoughts, maybe Potter will. Maybe that's where Jamie gets it from.

To say that he is proud of Jamie would be an understatement. Today most of the people recognize him as Jamie's grandfather. He is a good mixture of Potter and Draco. He has most of their positive traits. Recklessness is one of the negative ones that he inherited from his father.

He is seated in front of Lucius, his hands resting on his armrest and his left ankle is resting on his right knee. He is still. He is the picture of confidence that Lucius had been in youth sans the arrogance of course. Jamie has none of the arrogance that Malfoy family has always had. His eyes are soft and warm and his frame is lean and handsome.

Lucius is proud to have Jamie as his grandson but he is proud of his daughter too. Despite being terrified of him, despite not being able to remain in Lucius's presence, Draco never thought of abandoning him. Despite being beaten up by Lucius ever since she was a child, she never demanded him to stay away from her kids. She trusted him not to hurt her kids.

Although Lucius knows that Jamie's plan could very well back fire on them, he only blinks and smiles. Jamie returns his smile and Lucius notices that the boy has Draco's smile. It's beautiful and charming.

"Are you sure Jamie?" He asks, "You understand the repercussions if this backfires on you."

Jamie looks at him with blank eyes for a moment before murmuring, "I thought that you would be elated."

"I am but I am concerned as well. You are not the only one intrigued by time travel, you understand. I know the side effects."

Jamie stares at him and Lucius smiles widely at his grandson.

"Don't think that you can fool me child. I am, after all, your grandfather." Lucius continues and Jamie looks abashed, his cheeks reddening.

"You shouldn't have lied to me." Lucius continues. Jamie lowers his head.

"When you are asking for help, you don't lie to them Jamie. You tell them about all the risks involved. You don't leave anything just because they are not the ones being harmed. This could very well have an adverse effect on your magic. You-"

"That's why- that's why I need your help and Uncle Severus's and aunt Hermione's." Granger's name is spoken very softly but Lucius hears it all the same.

Now, had he been ten years younger, he would have point blank denied. He would have said that Granger's repentance didn't matter. She was the cause of Narcissus death and it doesn't matter that she didn't kill Narcissus directly. She started it and he can't forgive her. No proper Malfoy can. Draco can't stand that woman's face no matter how many times she begs for Draco's forgiveness. But Jamie is half Potter too and Lily Evans did forgive Severus for every sin he committed so this is not a shock. Far from it, this is something Lucius has always known.

Jamie is rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He expects Lucius to deny and Lucius wants to but he won't because Jamie would seek help from someone else and Lucius can't let that happen. Not many people exist on this planet who are powerful enough to help Jamie in what he wants to do.

"Grandfather, she has done an extensive research on almost everything. She is the most knowledgeable witch I know and she will help us. She will want to help. I meet her and she is still in deep depression. Hugo says that if it continues, she won't last long. I have forgiven her. I-"

"I understand. You are half Potter after all. I am not surprised Jamie. I have always known that you have forgiven her. Okay, I'll help you. Did you speak to Dumbledore?"

Jamie looks at him and swallows nervously.

"No, well, I wanted to take your permission first. I can't tell mother or father about this so I thought I would ask you first. I wasn't sure about it. I don't know everything, do I? It's a big risk."

Lucius smiles. No Jamie is not arrogant and Lucius is proud of his grandson.

"Okay. We'll meet at Severus's place tonight. I'll explain everything to him. You just need to talk to Dumbledore and Granger." Lucius shrugs.

The smile that stretches on Jamie's lips is heart warming and his eyes are bright and so transparent. This is another thing he has inherited from Potter. He wears his heart on his sleeves. Narcissus had been more like Draco on this count.

Jamie nods and stands before leaving his study. Lucius wipes his eyes. He does miss his granddaughter so much. He walks out of his study with a heavy heart. He will need to talk to his dearest friend about this. Severus won't forgive him if he hurt Jamie at all, no matter how unintentionally.

XXXX


End file.
